legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2013
11:57 11:57 12:01 12:01 12:01 12:08 12:08 12:08 12:08 12:08 12:12 ... 12:20 So how are things going evryone? 12:31 Hi Extra 12:32 12:32 12:45 how do i open a manco crat? 12:46 IDK? 12:51 Hi white 12:52 Howdy. 12:58 How's everyone? 12:58 Looking for Roling Hils in MC 01:08 hi 01:08 hey 01:37 SCROLLS! 01:37 Scrolls? 01:38 SCROLLS! 01:38 Do you mean like the Elder Scrolls? 01:38 No 01:38 SCROLLS! 01:38 Mojang 01:50 Hi 01:50 Hello, Jegalo. 01:50 Hi 01:50 R U New? 01:50 Or Returning 01:50 You could say 01:50 Yes, returning. 01:50 Ah 01:50 Welcome Back 01:50 Thanks! 01:51 So, 01:51 Do you guys, by chance, chat on this chat? 01:51 yes we do 01:52 But No One besides me knows how to it seems 01:52 xD 01:52 I always try to start converastions 01:52 but the longgest I can get out f them is about 5 min 01:52 Man, 01:52 well besides Hunter or Hiki and lost 01:52 That's a bummer 01:52 01:52 01:54 I guess no one feels quite in the mood for talking, at the present moment. 01:54 I, of course, do. Why else would I be doing so? 01:54 01:54 Because you are in the chat? 01:54 Because Apparently We Need To Be Respectible 01:55 We Are Bagginses 01:55 Not Tooks 01:55 When did I say I wanted to talk about The Hobbit? 01:55 JK 01:55 Im listening to it forabout the 31st time 01:56 right now 01:56 Cool 01:56 I startd listening at the begining of 2012 01:56 and have listene dover and over 01:56 Such a good book. 01:56 They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard! 01:56 Yet I never movet ot LoTR 01:56 01:56 GTG, back in 30. 01:56 kk 01:57 I started reading The Fellowship of the Ring, a while back. 01:57 Okay, bye 01:57 was it good? 01:57 Well, reading has been slow. 01:57 Thats why I Listen 01:57 olt 01:57 It's only been slow because of school. 01:58 *polt 01:58 That's why I can't wait for summer. 01:58 yeah hikai? 01:58 polturghighst 01:58 yes? 01:58 He just likes saying your name. 01:58 01:58 i need help on fixcraft we have to go kill adan the lonen oob qand meknise 01:58 HIKAI_ 01:58 lag 01:59 ok? 01:59 ok... 01:59 I was working on the shire 01:59 What are you talking about...? 01:59 but ok 01:59 Minecraft 01:59 Ooh, cool. 01:59 you play to? 02:00 Yes. 02:00 ah good 02:00 lots do now 02:00 Hmm? 02:00 ok LU's 02:00 Wait... 02:01 gtg nukes are fun 02:01 Do you mean, "Lot's to do now" 02:01 ah lost 02:01 ? 02:01 Boom 02:01 I'm really confused. xD 02:01 i been here ALL DAY 02:03 you should play on the LEGO Uni-Craft server 02:03 its fun 02:03 the new VE is comming soon 02:03 and Nexus Tower will be lit soon 02:03 Cool 02:03 I'll look into it 02:04 Is it a classic or bought version server? 02:04 *Demo, now classic 02:04 *not 02:04 hmm? 02:04 My typing stinks when I'm tired. 02:04 http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ 02:04 there 02:04 Thanks 02:04 I design all the logos 02:05 Be right back 02:05 kk 02:08 02:08 02:09 PMC is down? 02:09 IDK? 02:09 The links on your website don't work, for me at least. 02:09 kk 02:10 I'll give IP 02:10 luc.mchosts.com 02:11 Okay, thanks 02:16 What on earth is pvp logging... ? 02:16 /pvp 02:16 /warp pvp 02:18 Ah 02:19 the server is restarting 02:19 its back 02:23 Just built myself into a hole until nighttime ends. 02:23 Ah you can tp to me if you like 02:23 you can use chat on MC 02:23 Yeah, 02:23 I'm not familiar with your servers commands. 02:23 Mind telling me how to teleport? xD 02:24 /tpa MrVarou 02:24 polt i need help were gonna strike rich on dianmonds get tnt and blow up their island. 02:24 plz 02:24 sry can't 02:24 on another server 02:24 im going solo then. 02:24 02:26 Hi 02:26 Welcome back 02:27 Thank you. 02:28 Gotta go, bye 02:28 Bye, Jegalo. 02:32 polt ive got pie 02:32 02:32 02:32 the sword? 02:32 so will you help? 02:32 No 02:32 I gtg to dinner :\ 02:32 im mining right now 02:32 ok 02:32 One thing after the other \ 02:33 tomorrow? 02:33 afk 02:33 ok 02:33 shure 02:41 Hi 02:41 Hello. 02:41 02:42 02:48 back 02:48 Hi Hunter 02:48 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 02:48 I like your new av 02:48 wut is it? 02:48 Deadmau5. 02:48 02:48 Ah 02:48 02:50 02:53 Hi 02:54 Hello, Agent. 02:54 Hello, Chipika. 02:54 How are you this fine day? 02:54 Hi Swipe 02:54 Quite well, yourself? 02:54 Hey, Plturgighst! 02:54 Hi 02:55 I heared waht happened last night 02:55 At least Iknow now 02:56 Hmm? 02:56 hmm 02:56 Wait I may be confused 02:56 MBW? 02:56 LEGO Message Boards wiki? 02:56 Yes. 02:56 I hope you understand why I had to ban you. 02:56 Yes 02:57 Hey Mini! 02:57 skele spawner polt and music disc i need help! 02:57 Hey, MiniTheFig! 02:57 Hi! 02:57 waht? 02:58 Hi Mini 02:58 ya on fixcraft 02:58 what do you meen? 02:58 Hello, MiniTheFig. 02:58 r u looting? 02:58 no one likes me there anymore 02:58 and yes 02:58 i got 13 disc 02:59 No onder no one likes you 02:59 You Stealing xD 02:59 im looting the dungeon 02:59 02:59 THE Dongeon? 02:59 please help 02:59 aq dungeon of skeletons 03:00 03:00 werry well then 03:00 I'mm need a muinet 03:00 ok 03:02 coming? 03:02 not yet 03:02 need to fix some holes 03:03 ok 03:16 Ohai! 03:16 LEGO ULTRA! 03:16 03:16 Hi 03:16 03:17 I still dont know where JLogan has been 03:17 03:17 Hes been gone... FORAVAR 03:17 ... 03:18 Hello, LEGOultra. 03:19 EMERALD! 03:21 Hello, someone I dont know 03:21 Who were you on LEGOuniverse? 03:21 Chipika 03:21 Brb 03:21 Polturgighst 03:27 hi 03:27 Hi. 03:27 r u new? 03:27 Returning? 03:27 returning 03:27 Hello, Themythran. 03:28 Hi 03:29 do any of you have the lego universe in unity? I know someone made one came back the next day to download and its wiped from the net 03:29 anyonenet anyone? 03:30 sorry about the mistakes I'm on my ipad it had auto correct 03:30 Does anyone have it on their comp though? 03:31 No? 03:31 Not yet 03:31 its almost done 03:32 It got wiped from the web by lego you can't get it anymore 04:00 Mythran, sadly, that was never released to the public. 04:00 hi 04:02 Howdy. 04:02 How long has Zip been AFK? 04:04 The whole day, lol. 04:04 04:05 Oh. 04:05 I see. 04:05 Struck By Lightning 04:05 Struck By Lightning! 04:15 04:15 04:15 04:17 I GTG, bye. 04:17 Bye, MiniTheFig. 04:36 Tme 04:36 Time 04:36 Time 04:36 ... 04:36 Im done 04:36 Okay. 04:36 Bless Us And Spalsh Us 04:36 Preciouse 04:52 05:47 05:58 HAI!!! 05:58 g\hia 05:58 sup 05:58 Fixcraft with Hikai 05:59 Gfahd. 05:59 GAFARDASHINGIDHW 05:59 Jaffa 06:25 hey wookies 06:25 hi 06:25 jaffa cjes where? 06:26 *cakes 06:30 did project judging for FLL today, my brain is moosh 06:30 Ah Hikai what happened? 06:30 FLL? 06:33 first lego league 06:33 ah 06:33 Hi Ultra 06:33 saw your server up 06:33 i've done reffing, design judge and now project judge for it, but never actually participated lol 06:33 Sorry, I unwhitelisted some people =P 06:33 06:33 The server restarded, thats why 06:34 ah 06:34 someone named MrVarou tried to connect 06:34 Anyone know him? 06:34 I do 06:34 Who is he? 06:34 Me 06:34 06:34 Hi chip 06:34 Hello. 06:35 Polt, I added mrvarou to the whitelist 06:35 you can get on 06:36 MrVarou? 06:36 hello? i know you hav 06:36 MrVarou 06:36 Yep 06:36 kk 06:36 huh? 06:36 Hmm... One sec, maybe I spelt it wrong brb 06:36 random chat stopped 06:36 it ses Im not whitlisted :\ 06:37 ah i c 06:37 Does it work now? 06:37 polt ive gone mad no one likes me bye. 06:37 no 06:37 Hmm... ._. 06:37 Hikai thats not true 06:38 one sec, I'm gonna do it manually with the files 06:38 The Hole is large 06:38 There wil be many rooms 06:38 during the rnevations 06:38 *renevations 06:38 now try 06:38 Hikai, I'm sure many people like you. As long as you believe in yourself, there isn't anything you can't do. 06:39 Polt, now check 06:39 ah 06:39 superflat 06:53 polt 06:54 gah hes gone 06:54 well tell him the hole is gone forever 01:44 ............................................ 02:16 Well 02:16 I joined caz lost was here 02:17 but uh yeh 02:17 Ummmmmmm 02:19 back 02:23 HII 02:24 i got tf2 02:24 02:35 Uh 02:35 Kewl wanna play? 02:35 its on steam 02:35 you have steam> 02:35 I know whats ur steam name 02:35 u have to add me 02:35 lostfromlu 02:35 1 moment 02:36 ok 02:36 yeah ill brb ok 02:36 One sex 02:36 I AM SO SORRY 02:36 02:36 1 SEC 02:36 I MENT TO SY THAT 02:36 SRY 02:36 I SWEAR 02:36 TYPO 02:36 ok brb 02:37 ok 02:37 brb 02:38 back 02:38 ok 02:38 1 sec again 02:38 02:39 Comin 02:39 add me im ExtraSHickingKegend 02:40 ok 02:40 Sry ExtraShockingLegend 02:41 i was going to say its not wokeing 02:41 02:42 OK DONE 02:42 ugg why is cap locks even on a computer 02:42 1 sec let me update 02:43 do u think im a newb caz i havent played 4 a while? 02:43 02:43 are you to lazey people to hold down shift 02:43 no 02:43 YAY 02:43 i got the game on friday 02:43 02:43 okay letsa play 02:43 i am not that bad at it 02:43 no me 02:43 at halo 4 02:43 is there a mic in steam 02:43 caz idk 02:43 on thires a chat 02:43 no 02:44 oh and i got the rainblower 02:44 laker told me thats quite rare 02:45 did you add me? 02:48 eh 02:48 ? 02:48 send me one 02:48 My friend has been playing for a year or something and i did 02:48 odd 02:48 it says my friendss list had exceeded the amount of players 02:49 AH 02:49 There we go 02:49 thats why 02:49 ok 02:49 comin 02:49 take out like a romdom noob 02:50 im launching tf2 02:54 steam froze 02:54 Yo ah lost 02:54 lets just boot up ur server 02:54 i cant 02:55 now steams not working at all 02:55 Ur MC Server 02:55 nvm 02:55 and i cant 02:55 Why? 02:55 02:56 my mom said i cant play mc to day because of i dont want to say 02:56 Hmm 02:56 ok steams working 02:57 not playing 02:57 ok 02:58 BRB 03:14 Hai 03:15 Hello. 03:17 Hey. 03:17 Hi 03:17 good morning 03:29 hi white 03:32 -_- 03:36 Hi! 03:36 its always slow in the mornings 03:53 Hello eddty 04:01 Hi extra 04:02 hey 04:31 hi 04:31 hi 04:32 dont go on fixcraft. 04:32 Im alreadt on 04:32 i burned it - 04:32 I know 04:32 im coming 04:32 I made my own hobbit hole 04:32 cool 04:33 i need more iron 04:33 so i can burn lll the forest 04:33 I saw :\ 04:33 are asdan mek and the lonenoob on? 04:34 phew 04:39 Hi chip 04:39 Hello. 05:10 Hi Hinet 05:10 *Hunter 05:13 Hied 05:13 hello 05:14 Hi Duck 05:14 hello 05:16 well then.... 05:21 Hi chipp 05:21 Hello. 05:22 hey 05:23 How goes it? 05:27 pretty good, 05:27 hbu? 05:27 Fine. 05:27 Having a dead chat like always. 05:27 Im getting used to it. 05:28 So, is there a lu minecraft server? 05:28 because i just got minecraft 05:28 Cool. 05:28 05:28 Mea nd Hikai are togeather playing right now 05:29 in my hobbit hole 05:29 The Hobbit hole? 05:29 No my hobit hole 05:29 There is no THE Hobbit hole 05:29 wait, is there a lu server on mc? 05:30 yes 05:30 Theree was 05:30 Sure there is, if you use your imagination! 05:30 it shut down 05:30 now there is OE 05:30 ouch 05:30 *IS ONE 05:30 The uni-craft server 05:33 ah found it. 05:33 but isit just a texture pack? 05:33 I can jsut give you th IP xD 05:34 ?Hi 05:35 Hi 05:35 Hello, Orcaman. 05:36 oh gtg see ya 05:36 See ya, Edawg! 05:39 And we're back to the "Dead Chat" show. 05:39 ... 05:40 Ima plating MC 05:40 Id be chatty 05:40 butIm in the middle of something 05:40 Okay. Good luck, may the force be with you! 05:43 See ya, Orcaman! 05:46 Hi 05:46 hey everyone 05:46 Heya, Super, HBB! 05:46 hi hunter 05:46 sup 05:47 Hobbit hole 05:47 ah 05:47 i see 05:47 Making one on a server 05:47 i know 05:47 i read 05:47 earlier 05:49 bye 05:49 anyone of yall going to watch the afc or nfc game? 05:50 silence huh 05:50 ok cya 05:50 ... 05:51 hi rio 05:51 hi 05:52 Heya, Rioforce, TLUW! 05:52 Why don't you just call him "White" ? 05:52 Hey TLUW 05:53 ... 05:53 I love my Hobbit Hole 05:53 err 05:53 in MC 05:53 Uh 05:53 Heya, ESL! 05:53 hi 05:53 Anyone here wanna play mc 05:54 Hey reptillianman, what's up? 05:55 polt meet me @ play-mc.universe.com 05:55 no 05:55 ok 05:55 Im already an a server 05:55 sry 05:55 what server 05:55 playing wth Hikai 05:55 want IP? 05:55 ya 05:55 kk one sec 05:55 is it lost's? 05:56 no 05:56 HBB's? 05:56 05:56 fix.d74g0n.com 05:56 no 05:58 I can track you IP if you link it... 0_0 05:58 05:58 I gave it arledy 05:58 rio do u have mc 06:01 I don't have MC 06:02 Polt, you are playing on a server from New Cumberland, PA 06:02 huh? 06:03 New Cumberland? 06:03 Yup. 06:03 ... 06:03 06:03 06:05 See ya, Hikai! 06:05 bey 06:14 See ya, ESL! 06:28 06:28 06:32 Hi 06:51 hello 06:51 =Hi Brick 06:51 Long time no see 06:51 yeah 06:51 I am busy with school 06:51 and I worked on a mini LEGO MMO project. 06:51 Wanna test? 06:51 Yeah thats always a problem 06:51 shure 06:52 wut is it? 06:52 Hi Chip 06:52 Heya, guys. 06:52 hi 06:52 What's up? 06:52 IDK 06:52 06:52 06:52 Meh. I guess the Maelstrom is up. 06:52 yeah 06:52 06:53 I thought Maelstrom was down? 06:53 wasn't it under the crux shards suspdening in what was left of the atmosphere 06:53 Anyway. Here is a picture from my mini mmo project. Its not good, but it works http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nexusadventures/images/d/db/LT_1.png 06:54 started and finished it in 1 day 06:54 I c/... 06:54 That is cool. 06:54 thx 06:54 06:54 It looks hard to make pixel people. 06:55 yeah it is 06:55 i made the minifigs in paint 06:56 I only need a server 06:56 because I can localhost it 06:56 ... 06:56 but people who arent on my pc cant play online with me 06:57 Paint is awesome. 06:57 06:57 yeah 06:59 http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/357/f/4/bob_by_the_equinox_arises-d5oz02b.png 06:59 but I need a open server were I can run the server.exe from my mini mmo 06:59 XD 06:59 wow 06:59 ... 07:00 You okay there, Polturgighst? You seem to be posting three dots a lot. 07:02 forgot i was here. 07:03 Hi Rio 07:03 07:03 long time not seen 07:03 Hey brick! 07:03 Yup 07:03 Hi 07:03 There's a rumor that the TLT builds are coming back. 07:03 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nexusadventures/images/d/db/LT_1.png lamp 07:21 I think 07:22 is there a ad tab? 07:22 *facepalm 07:22 yes 07:22 A big one, in the left top 07:22 of the screen 07:23 IT WORKED! 07:23 *facepalm* 07:23 The Banners wil be Comleat! 07:23 That is good to hear! 07:23 Turn on Ambient Occlusion 07:23 May the force be with you, Polturgighst. 07:23 how? 07:23 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/12/05/using-ambient-occlusion/ 07:23 YTU 07:25 How do I turn the lamp up like you said? it it o there? 07:25 Brick! 07:25 07:25 Hi 07:25 @Polt: Uhh, you need to go to the properties window 07:26 (the sidebar with the settings on it) 07:26 Heya, Bincredible! 07:26 and with you lamp selected, click the icon that has a lamp icon 07:27 lamp..... 07:27 YESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:27 MY MINI MMO WORKS ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:28 Can I etst? 07:28 -test 07:28 Test passed. 07:29 http://dl.dropbox.com/u/88764974/client.zip 07:29 here 07:29 but you need to edit something in the files 07:33 hi 07:33 Hey. 07:33 Heya, guys. 07:33 Hi zax! 07:33 07:33 Heya, Zaxzax! 07:33 Yo 07:33 Hey, hows it going? 07:34 Fine and dandy. 07:34 Thats good. 07:37 So how is everyone else doing today? 07:37 VERY GOOD 07:37 thanks zax 07:37 Thats good and your welcome. 07:37 how are you doing, zax? 07:38 Great, I am just wonderful. 07:38 ok great to hear 07:38 07:39 Hey Zax! 07:40 Hey rio. 07:40 How's it going? 07:41 Le 07:41 pm 07:41 please 07:42 Hello. 07:42 Hi 07:42 Hey. 07:42 Heya, Brickon! 07:42 How is everyone doing thus far today? 07:42 Great!, how are you? 07:43 Hi Brick(on). 07:43 I'm doing fine. 07:43 Thats good. 07:44 Hey White. 07:44 Heya, TLUW! 07:44 Hi White. 07:44 Chip, that is White, not TLUW. 07:44 Whatever sinks your boat. 07:45 He reptilianman 07:45 *Hey 07:45 07:45 Sorry about afk guys. been animatig stuffs 07:45 *animating 07:45 07:45 Yeah, Same here. 07:45 Has the force been with you? 07:46 I don't know about the force, but i know that God's been with me. 07:46 07:46 07:46 07:47 07:47 hmmm selecting textures.... isn't there an easy key for that? 07:47 C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! 07:47 You know, a partial color-blind person (that's me) shouldn't really be adding colors to stuff in 3D... 07:47 07:48 07:48 07:48 ... 07:48 Yet, we do. 07:48 Meh. I keep forgetting to turn off Sample as Lamp... 07:48 BTW, what color is brown? 07:48 Brown is brown. 07:49 165 42 42 07:49 no its grey XD 07:49 Thought so 07:49 It's the color that comes after eleventeen. 07:49 #a52a2a 07:49 Heya, Polturgighst! 07:49 That's red-ish 07:49 07:49 Well guys 07:49 I hit the wrong key and quit Blander and Chatt :l 07:49 I GTG now 07:49 bye 07:49 bey 07:49 See ya, Brick! 07:49 cya soon 07:49 Bye! 07:55 I gtg too see ya around. 07:55 See ya, Zaxzax! 07:55 Bye 07:56 Bye to everyone that has left! 07:56 http://kb.iu.edu/data/aetf.html 07:56 Color list. 08:00 Fascinating, indeed. 08:08 GTG 08:08 Bye! 08:08 08:08 k bey 08:09 BTW, is a spy for the Maelstrom. 08:10 NOOOOOOOOOO! D: 08:10 See ya, Le! 08:10 08:10 No, the Maelstrom is a spy for the Maelstrom! 08:11 Actually, the tongue smiley is. As the the LUWikiBot. :P 08:17 hmm 08:20 Heya, TLUW! 08:23 Hi 08:23 Hey 08:23 Welcome! 08:23 r u new? 08:23 Retuning? 08:24 I was on here yesterday 08:24 Ah Welcome Back 08:24 Sometimes I come here to see if anything is new 08:24 Hello. 08:24 I been playing roblox versions of lego universe 08:25 It's kinda fun 08:25 dose anyone know how to turn up almp on blender? 08:25 There will probably never be anything "new" here. Just old things rediscovered. 08:25 Wel lther is the LEGO Universe I Unity comong 08:25 Heya, Buster! 08:26 When I was playing that roblox version LU I made a mistake. 08:26 This girl joined the game and I was about to say hi 08:26 But guess what happened 08:27 Do tell. 08:27 I still had a sword in my hand so I chopped her up by mistake 08:27 And I was just trying to say HI 08:27 Good job on first impressions. 08:28 Good job. 08:28 *slow clap* 08:28 08:28 Well, you made an impression, at least. 08:28 lol 08:28 Well, I'ma leave now, cya. 08:28 See ya, Brickon! 08:28 Anything new here? 08:28 08:28 Anyone know blendr? 08:29 08:29 Um....I been wondering 08:30 yeah? 08:30 Why is everyone having problems with LUwikiBot? 08:30 08:30 08:30 N one is we just like to make fu of him 08:30 *fun 08:30 Is he a real bot? 08:30 08:31 Hes A Bot made by Mythrun 08:31 His Dog 08:31 What does he do? 08:31 08:31 We love to make fun of him because he can't fight back 08:31 He records evrything we say in chatlogs 08:31 and reports bad things to the Big Man 08:31 Who is the big man? 08:31 08:31 08:32 Akward 08:33 Mythrun 08:33 This seems kinda stupid having a bot around that doesn't really do anything 08:33 He dose a lot 08:33 He reports Spam 08:34 and Things again Wiki Law 08:34 Hi Mini 08:34 Heya, MiniTheFig! 08:34 Hi! 08:34 What's up? 08:34 The Maelstrom. 08:36 Brb 08:36 Going in another roblox LEGO universe level 08:36 If you want you can try it out 08:36 http://www.roblox.com/LEGO-Universe-2-Avant-Gardens-Alpha-Testing-V-1-place?id=87042358 08:37 Okay, have fun, may the force be with you. 08:38 They call it Lego universe 2 08:42 Which outfit do you like better? 08:42 08:42 This? http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/9/9c/Outfit.JPG 08:43 Or this? http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/f/fa/Outfit_2.JPG 08:43 Heya, LEGOultra! 08:44 Ohai! 08:44 Hi 08:44 Ohaai 08:44 So how did the Wither work ut 08:44 Nope 08:44 It sorta chased us... and we all blew up 08:44 The server's up by the way. 08:45 Chipika, what was your LU name? 08:45 hmm 08:45 I actually in Nexut Tower right now 08:45 Why do I keep on putting at the end of all my sentences? 08:45 Hi white 08:45 White... 08:46 I didn't play LU. 08:46 White... 08:46 08:46 Wahy r u here? 08:46 I honestly can't remember why I came here in the first place. 08:46 Chipika, do you have a minecraft account? 08:46 I don't play Minecraft either. 08:46 oh 08:47 Polt, my server is up btw =P 08:47 Also, do you have 2 minecraft accounts? The last time i remember you came on as Polturgighst, not MrVarou. 08:47 Yeah 08:48 I have 2 08:48 Should I white list both? 08:48 Im can't go on right now 08:48 Im in Nexus Tower 08:48 Nexus Tower? Is LEGO Universe back? 08:48 08:49 No But LEGO Universe is im MC 08:49 Polt, should I white list both accounts? 08:49 yes plaese 08:49 Ok 08:49 You should get on, its really funny XD 08:49 wuts happening? 08:49 ill be on the server 08:49 we are killing slenderman 08:50 Well I gotta go 08:50 Bye guys 08:50 See ya, Buster! 08:50 Bye 08:51 But the Slenderman is your friend! 08:51 hi 08:51 Heya, Hikai! 08:51 yay BOOM! 08:52 whats the ip? 08:52 i forgot .-. 08:52 gtg 08:52 to fix? 08:52 See ya, Hikai! 08:52 Bey 09:15 Uh helo 09:15 hi 09:15 Wat should we dio 09:15 Heya, ESL! 09:15 Hi 09:15 We should answer the call and save imagination, of course! 09:16 Uh 09:16 Well that ended 09:16 sadly 09:16 Oh, right. 09:16 IM BORED 09:16 WHAT SHOULD WE DO 09:16 Then let's use the force. 09:16 WE CANT 09:16 I AM NOT LUKE SKYWALKER 09:16 AND IM SURE IM NOT MICKY MOUSE 09:16 09:17 SO WE CANT 09:17 Hi all 09:17 how are you?# 09:17 AH MICKY 09:17 oh nvm 09:17 Heya, Pangolin! 09:17 Hey Chip 09:17 Let's use the Lego force! 09:17 Once again there is no lego micky 09:17 HI PANG! 09:18 Hi POLT! 09:18 09:18 Deadmau5, not Mickey Mouse. 09:18 Hey i meet dead mause 1nce 09:19 Cool. 09:19 Btw, guys, I have now photographed ALL of my LU minifigs. Should I wait until the 30th to upload in rememberance of LU, or upload now because awesome? 09:19 09:19 WAIT TILL THE 30TH 09:19 09:19 That's awesome, Pangolin. 09:20 I WILL LITERALY NOT GO TO SCHOOL THAT DAY 09:20 haha 09:20 AND MY TEACHERZ GONNA SAY 09:20 you can wait until you're back 09:20 You should do it on the 30th. 09:20 Why didn't you come? 09:20 ok sounds pretty unanimous 09:20 and ill say CAZ LU ENDED 09:20 xD 09:20 hmm? 09:20 I see 09:20 well that sgood 09:21 Ok, looks like I will be waiting until the 30th. Just to let you know, these are entirely brick built, no decals 09:21 Hi White 09:21 Heya, TLUW! 09:22 I'm gonna draw a few pictures for that day when it comes. 09:22 09:23 I HATE THE 30TH!!!!! 09:23 09:23 And then I am going to try to accuse everyone in my school of being a spy for the Maelstrom that day. 09:23 haha lol 09:24 Hey, everyone. 09:24 Heya, Nightwing! 09:24 hi night 09:24 Who the r u 09:24 Hi there 09:24 never seen this guy 09:24 Nightwing = AwesomeMe 09:24 AwesomeMe44 from LU, Extra. Not very well-known. 09:25 Rather infamous, I am... 09:25 Im known in the middle famous 09:26 We all know both of you, now no discussions of fame, because White will win 09:26 09:26 Nothing against White, just you;ll both lose 09:26 Yeah. 09:26 Ah waht a nice shireifin 09:26 White's the guy with the horse, right? 09:27 09:27 Sorry, I'm only big with LU fanfic, now, I don't come on here often. 09:28 Sherman put me in charge of LUSW, so I needed a motivation to get back there for 2 - 3 weeks until he gets back. 09:28 So I'm writing fanfic again. ^-^ 09:28 Hollis 09:28 Hollis? 09:28 He's not on here, silly. 09:28 Or is he? 09:29 xD 09:29 Maybe he is hiding in the shadows... 09:29 Nah, that's Mythrun's job. 09:30 09:30 HOBBITTION 09:30 Bot suddenly says: "No I don't, continue as you were" 09:30 Everyone here: "Oh Mythrun " 09:30 I LOVE MY HOBBIT HOLE 09:31 coops caps lock 09:31 They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard! 09:31 09:31 Lol, Pangolin. 09:31 O_o 09:31 @Pang: Lol. 09:31 I'm sure the bot isn't going to do that. 09:32 Mythrun uses the Bot sometimes. 09:32 It's funny. 09:32 "Shut up, Totallyhypnosquid." 09:32 "Wait, what..." 09:32 09:33 Mythrun Has never goten the Bot to speak 09:33 I should go remind Squiddly of that moment. 09:33 Time for copypasting. 09:33 09:33 Ithe Day Wikibot talks is the Day LU is lost forver 09:33 and the wiki implodes 09:33 And Polt, he's used it numerous times. 09:33 and the internet crashes 09:33 I have seen him make the bot speak 09:33 Me too. 09:33 wut did he say? 09:34 he was just messing around fror the lulz, nothing important 09:34 09:34 Yeah. 09:34 09:34 I think he made a MC reference with the Bot, too. 09:34 Oh, Mythrun. 09:34 waht did he say O_O 09:35 I don't remember 09:35 it was a while ago 09:35 wasn't important 09:35 Yeah. 09:35 Just for laughs. 09:35 Bark 09:35 lol 09:35 I like to PM wikibot a lot 09:35 xD 09:35 How does that go? 09:35 You don't know what I say tohim 09:35 Speak, oh wise Bot! SPEEEAK! 09:36 SPEAK YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE CIWAWA! 09:36 xD 09:36 09:36 *arf* 09:36 Bot, they are taking the Hobbits to Isengard! 09:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzNjsB8AAdg 09:37 Bot! They are bringing back LEGO Universe! 09:37 BBL, back in 30. o/ 09:37 SPEAK NOW! 09:37 Bye, Chip! 09:37 Filthy hobbitses. PANG will have the bricks, yeeesss, yesss, PANG will rule the builder 09:37 Hi Mini 09:37 09:37 THE DOTOR IS DEAD BOT! 09:37 Heya, MiniTheFig! 09:37 Hiya. 09:37 Hey, Mini! 09:37 09:37 I'm back. 09:37 09:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9Uz1icjwrM 09:38 09:38 09:38 YAY! 09:38 09:38 09:39 Tel Me Wher IS Gandalf 09:39 For I much desire to speak with him 09:40 10 hours! 09:40 09:40 ? 09:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9Uz1icjwrM 09:40 09:41 aah 09:41 Guys 09:41 Wat should we do 09:42 ? 09:42 Trres? 09:42 MC? 09:44 09:44 09:44 09:47 oh guys, funny thing happened yesterday 09:47 I'd read that there was a "LEGO fans meeting" in my city, where people could go and play with LEGO 09:47 fun for all the family apparently 09:48 so I turned up thinking "will be nice to see other builders" 09:48 it was run by a 9 year old kid with a tub of LEGO on the floor, and no one else was there O_O 09:48 I still stayed and was building stuff 09:49 was really awkward being a 20 year old guy just building with a strangers LEGO 09:49 I think the guys Dad was concerned for a bit, lol 09:49 fortunately, eventually we found some building common ground and I helped him build a cable car, so it;s not creepy and wierd any more 09:49 xD 09:52 so, tried to break the silence, silence still here 09:52 ...awkward... 09:52 xD 09:53 POLT 09:53 Hi 09:53 POLT 09:53 waht? 09:53 what server? 09:53 apparently we are shouting your name 09:53 Fix 09:53 Alcom and Le are right, it is fun shouting people 09:53 coming 09:53 DON'tCCOMNE 09:53 STOP! 09:53 ok 09:53 Evryone s there 09:53 why?> 09:53 at the house? 09:53 unless you wan to face them 09:53 no 09:54 well then im going on 09:54 kk 09:54 Don't say thsty your with me 09:54 O_o 09:55 that sounds a little mean... 09:57 No were undercover Peng 09:57 O_o 09:57 they will grief the house If they find him here with me 09:57 please explain. Are you infiltrating the Maelstrom? 09:59 10:05 no 10:05 Just griefers 10:05 hahaha 10:05 Are you infiltrating the Nexus Force? 10:06 no 10:06 If you want to see go on the server 10:06 Server? 10:07 Minecraft 10:08 Ah. 10:09 Ohai 10:09 Polt, what server? ._. 10:09 Fixcraft 10:09 u want IP? 10:09 IP? 10:09 kk 10:10 fix.d74g0n.com 10:10 k 10:10 i'll get on 10:10 VECTOR! 10:10 10:10 Hey Vector 10:10 POLT! 10:10 Why do we still do that? 10:11 Nom 10:11 Nom 10:11 ing 10:11 NOM NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM 10:11 (angr-wait, you made that cake, so.... 10:11 k polt, brb 10:11 ACK 10:12 (CAKE 10:12 10:12 mmm 10:12 Your cake is a lie 10:12 polt im dying 10:12 (pie) 10:12 wut? 10:12 DANGIT 10:12 yah zombie horde 10:12 they should have despaned by now 10:12 polt, ip doesnt work 10:13 log in 10:13 illl og in a a minute or two im dying 10:13 kk 10:13 polt, the server ip doesnt work ._. 10:13 fix.d74g0n.com 10:13 k, i'll try that one, unless its the same thing 10:13 doesnt work 10:14 It should 10:14 its just a regular server 10:14 unknown host 10:14 fix.d74g0n.com 10:15 r u doing the periods 10:15 yep 10:15 IDK? 10:15 i copied and pasted it 10:15 Oooh 10:15 thats why 10:15 so i dont copy and paste it 10:15 just try to type it in from chat not copy 10:15 ok 10:21 Hi 10:22 back 10:22 Hi there 10:22 hi 10:25 welcome back Mini 10:31 hi 10:32 Heya, MiniTheFig! 10:39 bey 10:43 bey 10:45 BBL. 10:45 kk 11:37 Hey. 11:37 Hi Prof 11:37 How are you? 11:38 ok thanks, you? 11:38 Nice, got my rare Elrond minifigure and am expecting some more LEGO... 11:39 And have embarked on a perilous expedition... 11:39 do tell me of your quest brave sir 11:39 ...To organize my couple gazillion bricks. 11:40 egad man! Are you sure you can survive such a perilous task? 11:40 No, seriously, IDK> 11:41 I've got two decades worth of LEGO to organize... 11:42 O_O 11:44 Yea, a lot. Of course, to be fair, some of it was second-hand. 11:45 Two decades worth? You as old as me? 11:45 It all started with Main Street. 11:47 nice set 11:47 I remember mine being a knight on a horse, can't remember number off hand 2013 01 20